Ella Francis
Ella Francis is Victoria Brennan's only female friend, and attends Bolton Preparatory Academy with the other Virals. She shares several advanced-placement classes with the pack. Appearance Ella is described as being a beautiful young woman with waist-length black hair, pale skin, and grey-green eyes.Exposure, page 46 During most of Exposure, she has her hair pulled back into a braid. According to Tory, she can "run all day, attack and defend, and generally own the ball for ninety solid minutes" in soccer, Exposure, page 47 which indicates that she is in very good physical condition. Personality Tory describes Ella as having a "biting sense of humour" and being "mercilessly sarcastic."Exposure, page 46 She is also very persuasive, given that she managed to persuade Tory to join Bolton's soccer team.Exposure, page 46 She enjoys mocking people and things alike,Exposure, pages 195-199 although this is usually done to entertain her friends and get a laugh out of them; her intentions are rarely, if ever, explicitly mean-hearted. The only times Ella has ever shown open hostility toward people is after they've done something particularly nasty to her or another person, as seen when she refers to the Tripod,Exposure, page 181 Peter and Lucy Gable,Exposure, page 361 and Detective Hawfield.Exposure, page 361 In these instances she rarely calls them by name, preferring to use words like "bastard" to describe the person. Ella is a fairly affectionate person with those she is close to, and often shows this through physical gestures. Said gestures range from poking someone in the back or patting their hand to hugging them, and in Tory's case,Exposure, page 399 holding hands or stroking Tory's head.Exposure, page 359. The larger, more noticeable actions appear to be attempts to comfort both herself and the other person, while the smaller ones are merely to get the other's attention or reassure only them. A generally confident woman, Ella is unafraid to stand up for herself and what she believes in. She's quite strong, emotionally, and it takes a lot to break her; even while being held hostage by Hawfield, she managed to make some snarky remarks when talking with Tory. History Little has been revealed about Ella's past. In her freshman year, she was bullied by the Tripod,Exposure, page 181 but quickly put an end to that after joining the soccer team. Plot The night before Tory and the pack broke into the South Carolina Aquarium, Ella contacted Detective Hawfield with her concerns about Rex Gable having kidnapped his own step-children. Hawfield agreed to meet her outside her place of work, the Flying Tomato. He manipulated her into keeping this meeting a secret, allowing him to capture her without drawing suspicion to himself.Exposure, page 361 He kept her imprisoned in the cell for two days before catching Tory Brennan and imprisoning her with Ella. Tory was able to use her flare powers to escape up the well, but was forced to leave Ella behind. Ella was finally rescued after the pack had succesfully detained Hawfield, and was there to witness the detective's death. She helped explain the situation to the police with Tory, and was finally able to return home afterward. Quotes *''"Maybe less caffeine tomorrow, Brennan?" Exposure, page 46 -To Tory Brennan *''Ask me, you could use a little Taylor-touching time. Might ease the tension in your shoulders."''Exposure, page 113- To Tory Brennan about Jason Taylor *"Enjoy. They're hot, which apparently you like." Exposure, page 116 -To Hiram Stolowitski *"I'm glad our mutual imprisonment cheers you so." Exposure, page 180 - To Tory Brennan *"If he's not being ironic, I'll pee myself." Exposure, page 196 - To Tory Brenn about Jean-Paul *"It's my fault, I guess. I saw Rex Gable Thursday night. He came into the Flying Tomato, drinking Scotch with his golf buddies. He just sat there, laughing and joking, without a care in the world. It infuriated ''me." Exposure, page 361 -To Tory Brennan about why Hawfield captured her (Ella) References Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Female